Nova
'Nova & Stukov '''is the thirteenth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the ninty-eighth episode overall. Plot Alexei Stukov knocks his infested colonist compound to raise its legs up. The structure lays cocoons of infested civilians, but since its production is slow, he uses the broom to speed it up. Upgrading the colonist compound drops down massive number of cocoons on him. He leads the countless army of infested terrans such as civilians, siege tank and battlecruiser to the battle. After laughing for victory, he hears his wristwatch that the infested civilians are about to time up. The infested civilians are all exhausted, except infested vehicles. His cooperative commander Nova Terra laughs at the sudden failure. She executes her strategy by collecting a truckload of minerals and loading them on a funnel on top of the barracks. As the barracks consumes minerals like a trash compactor, it produces an elite marine (described as a bodybuilding marine). The marine catapults himself to the battle against red protoss army. He rips the red sentry apart and stalker, and punching another stalker's head under his arm grip. He then grabs the red colossus and knocks both carrier and deathball away. Hellbat ranger (with muscled shield arms) does war cry and chases the red protoss and hybrid destroyer away using infernal pre-igniter. Marauder commando (with muscular arm) fires a powerful magrail munitions, causing the hybrid destroyer to be zapped into dust. Victory screen shows dancing infested structures and running vehicles. Characters * Alexei Stukov (debut) * Infested civilians * Infested Siege tank * Infested battlecruiser * Nova Terra * Elite marine * Hellbat ranger * Marauder commando * Sentry * Stalkers * Colossi * Carrier * Zealots * Immortals Trivia * This is the fourth entry of the Co-op episodes after "Jimmity & Alarak", "Abathur & Vorazun", and "Kerrigan & Karax". * This is the first appearance of infested Alexei Stukov, the former UED vice admiral terminated by Duran for his false treason under DuGalle's order, but turned out that Duran had been rigging DuGalle and is zerg-infested. Stukov's spaced coffin was then abducted by zerg who then infested him. * This is the second time the massive army is killed instantly since "Alliance Part 3". * Hybrid destroyer uses red protoss army for the first time. * Protoss deathball returns since its last appearance in "Alliance Part 2". * As the hellbat ranger inflames the protoss army away, the protoss's red color is vividly deeper than usual. In-game References * The infested civilians are produced for free in several seconds depending on upgrade, but the cooldown is 180 seconds. Their time-out at one time is after 90 seconds of lifespan. * Nova Terra spends massive amount of minerals to produce elite terran units, which is a reference to her unique units' expensive cost due to their advanced damage and higher health. * Muscular terran units are reference to "buffed" abilities and attributes, which is an opposite to being "nerfed." Cultural references * In the "victory" scene, both infested colonist compound's dances are inspired from Roaring 20s flapper dancing moves, such as the Black Bottom, Waltz, Salsa, Charleston ''and ''Foxtrot. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Co-op Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes